flowers
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: Lisbon starts receiving flowers. Reminded by Van Pelt that flowers meant something in the Victorian times she starts to investigate. Are these random flower arrangements linked to the case? First mentalist fanfic. Rated T due to my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Okay this is my first ever Mentalist fic so please play nicely. I hope you enjoy it. **Disclaimer: **it's not my show.

It started out like any normal day. Lisbon arrived at the CBI headquarters earlier than everyone else on her team and most of the people in the building. Thanks to a certain blond haired, blue eyed consultant and the fact he seemed to get more official complaints than she got coffee refills throughout the day she had a ton of paperwork to complete. Walking into her office she stopped. There sitting on her desk by her computer was a vase of flowers. And not just any kind but two. A bunch of yellow chrysanthemum's mixed in with red gladiolus'. Curious Lisbon went over to inspect the flowers to see if there was a card. There was but it didn't give any clues to who sent them. It just said "The flowers say it all". She couldn't even identify the handwriting. Sighing Lisbon took a seat at her desk and got to work on her paperwork.

At eight o-clock there was a knock at the door and Lisbon invited them in. "Morning Boss." Van Pelt greeted her.

"Morning Van Pelt" Lisbon replied looking up from her work. Then something bright caught Grace's eye.

"Those flowers are beautiful! Who sent them?" Van Pelt asked about the flowers on Lisbon's desk. In all the time Grace had known and worked for Lisbon she never had flowers form someone on her desk. She never had flowers on her desk full stop.

"I don't know but they did come with a card." She handed the card over to Grace. After reading it over a thought clicked on in Grace's head

"In the Victorian times certain flowers had certain meanings while some flower colours meant something." She explained. That's what the card meant! Lisbon thought. Why didn't she think of that?

"Thanks Grace" She replied before Grace handed back the card and went to get on with her work. Lisbon couldn't resist so she typed "What flowers mean?" into Google and got up a list. The first ones she checked were the gladiolus'. They meant strength of character. Lisbon blushed at the thought of this. Whoever they were from they must have known her. Then she decided to check what yellow chrysanthemum's mean. Turned out that the chrysanthemum's meanings were based on specific colours like Grace was talking about. So what did yellow mean? Lisbon scrolled down and looked. Blushing a fierce red when she read what they meant. Yellow chrysanthemums meant one thing and one thing only. Lisbon had a secret admirer!

Try as she might Lisbon tried to put the flowers out of her mind. But she couldn't. Everyone who came into her office commented on them. She understood why. She was sure she never had flowers on her desk ever since she joined her first job with a desk. But she wanted to know who sent them. After she downed the fifth cup of coffee that day Lisbon got up to go to the break room to fill up her cup again. Grace came over as well. "So boss, have you figured out what the flowers say yet?" Grace asked.

"Yes I have." Lisbon replied. She might as well tell her. After all Grace was the one who told her to check meanings. And she could help to find out who it was who sent them.

"And!" Grace was practically bouncing. She wanted to know what they meant.

"Well the red gladiolus' meant strength of character." She told Van Pelt who "Awwed" at the meaning. "And the yellow chrysanthemum's mean secret admirer." Lisbon revealed so only Van Pelt could hear. Van Pelt squealed on the spot attracting several crazy looks form the other agents in the room. Remembering they were not alone Grace forgot about the coffee's and dragged Lisbon into her office, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you serious?" She squealed with happiness. You would have thought she was the one who got the flowers. Lisbon was about to reply when Jane walked in.

"Jane what part of the door being closed don't you understand?" Lisbon asked.

"Well it's okay. It's just us girls in here." He replied. "You and Grace were just talking about," he paused. Looking around the room for something new or out of place when he spotted them. "The flower's Lisbon was sent and their meaning. Let me see, the red ones are strength of character but you're more interested in the yellow ones. Your trying to work out who Lisbon's secret admirer is." Jane finished. Lisbon glared at him.

"Okay going away now. Just remember I am a mind reader and I'm in tune with your thoughts Lisbon. And don't worry before you think it I'm not going to tell Cho and Rigsby the meaning." He replied before leaving. How did he always do that? Lisbon wondered.

That night Lisbon took the flowers home and fell asleep wondering who her admirer was.

**Authors note: **good, bad, in between. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Okay thank you to Ash and Hisprincess12 for your reviews. I hope you enjoy the next bit. **Disclaimer: **it's not my show.

When Lisbon walked in the next morning she was nervous about walking in to her office. What if her admirer had been again? She practically dithered for a minute before going in. There was nothing there thank god. As the rest of the team filtered in to another day Van Pelt came to see if there were any more flowers. She left rather dejectedly after she found out there wasn't. Just as it looked like another paperwork morning Lisbon got a call. There was a homicide outside the back of one of the shops in town. Her team were being called in. They all set off for the crime scene.

The victim had three shots to the heart. The brass was still there so it wasn't a professional job. But what did worry Lisbon was the fact that the vic' had a bunch of Rhododendron's in his hand as he was dead. "Ah Rhododendron's. In the language of flowers that means beware. But you probably know more about the language of flower's Lisbon." Jane cheekily replied.

"Shut up Jane." Lisbon rebutted as she knelt down to get a look at the body. Rigsby looked towards Cho for some answers and pulled a face. What was Jane going on about this time? Rigsby wondered. "Cho, Rigsby if your done making faces at each other can you go see if the store owner spotted anything?" Lisbon asked as she examined the body. They went through the back entrance into the shop. "What's the shop?" Lisbon asked Van Pelt as she walked over.

"It's a florist." Grace replied. "Our victim is Ray Twain. 25, he was one of two delivery boys for the florist Flower speak. He often came out here getting ready for a delivery." Grace reeled off the facts.

The team got everything they could from the crime scene. The boss came out to find the body there this morning and raised the alarm bells. He found out that large bunches of his Rhododendron's were in fact missing. More than where found on the vic's body. Was this the murderer's calling card? Perhaps but only time would tell. "Van Pelt see if you can find out everything on this vic' we need to know why him. Rigsby find out about any enemies of the other employees that could have mistaken Ray. Cho I need you to find out about the florist and its business." Lisbon ordered. "Jane I need you to behave for once." She told him as she opened her office and gasped. There sitting on her desk was another flower arrangement. With three sets of flowers. The first were hibiscus flowers, the second were yellow tulips. But it was the third that stood out. In a small vase all on their own was a small bunch of Rhododendron's. And Lisbon knew what that meant. "Boss!" Rigsby called out. She ran into the bullpen. All of Lisbon's team were transfixed at the entrance to the bullpen; she looked around and saw why. Sitting on Cho's, Rigsby's, Van Pelt's desk's and Jane's sofa in a vase were the same small bouquet flowers Lisbon got. The team were all sent a small bunch of Rhododendron's.

"Okay so we all have a bunch of Rhododendron's sent to us. Presumably by the killer." Lisbon went over with the team in her office.

"Boss what are the other flowers for?" Rigsby asked. Van Pelt's eyes lit up and she grinned at Lisbon.

"Have you seen what they mean yet?" Grace asked.

"No but they may be a clue?" Lisbon told her as the two women walked over to Lisbon's computer at booted up Google.

"What's going on Boss?" Rigsby asked.

"Jane say words." Lisbon told her consultant as she typed into Google.

"The flower Lisbon got yesterday had meanings. The red flowers meant strength of character while the yellow chrysanthemum's meant secret admirer." Jane explained. Even Cho couldn't hide the shock in his face.

"Seriously boss." Cho asked. He thought Jane could be playing a trick on him.

"Seriously. Now the flowers that aren't the Rhododendron's. The Hibiscus flowers mean." Lisbon blushed furiously. "Delicate beauty. While the yellow tulips mean." Lisbon cheeks reddened even more if that was humanly possible. "They mean hopelessly in love." She told the team.

"That's so sweet." Grace replied.

"Yeah, but the flowers could be from the killer." Lisbon reminded her.

**Authors note: **good, bad, in between. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **OkayThank you to Kourion , Donthaveaname, LizfromItaly and mia66 for your reviews. Hope you like the next bit. **Disclaimer: **it's not my show.

The team decided to be extra careful on this case. Unlike their normal cases the killer worked out very quickly who was on the team and who was investigating the case. So now Lisbon made sure that if the team were leaving the building they were leaving in pairs. And as she remembered from that time with house to house enquiries the team were now going to be wearing their vests, much to Rigsby's disgust. Lisbon, Cho and Jane went back to the flower shop for more questioning. When they showed the owner Chris Grey the Rhododendron flowers he confirmed they were the ones taken from his shop. The team handed them back to him but he realised that some were still missing. "Great. Calling card." Cho remarked. It was at that point an awkward looking boy walked in. He gave the agents a small smile before slinking off.

"Who was that?" Lisbon asked the owner.

"He's Timmy Hardy, My other…Only delivery boy." Chris replied. "Nice boy. Keeps himself to himself though. He is a hard worker. But very shy. Doesn't have great skills dealing with the customers. Ray did the talking if they ever were left in charge of the shop when I was away."

"Thanks for your help Chris." Jane replied as he walked towards the room where Timmy was.

"Hey Timmy. You okay?" Jane asked him. Timmy appeared to jump out of his skin and instantly tried to make himself as small as possible.

"I'm fine. Apart from Ray." He squeaked nervously.

"Well that was a tragedy. Tell me Timmy have you seen anything today out on your rounds. We think the killer is still out there." Jane told him as Lisbon came in.

"JANE!" She barked. "You're not here to scare innocent bystanders in this investigation." Lisbon told him.

"I'm sorry. His mouth tends to run away with him." She told Timmy. He straightened up a little.

"That's okay Agent Lisbon." Timmy replied a little more confidently. "If I notice anything I'll call one of your agent's immediately."

The team finished the enquiries in the florist and left. "I'm telling you Timmy isn't as innocent as he seems to be." Jane argued.

"Jane you told him the killer may be after him." Lisbon defended the boy.

"Okay but you'll see." Jane told her. After ordering Chinese takeaway and still working on the case after her team went home Lisbon gave up and went home to sleep. She'd pick up the case in the morning.

Walking into her office the next morning Lisbon looked worriedly at the desk. Sitting there was a vase of flowers. Two kinds again. One kind was Lilacs. The others were Daisy's. She decided to look and see if there was a card. There was but once again she didn't recognise the handwriting. The note this time was "There's an extra present for you today. Just like yesterday." Lisbon wondered what that meant till she got a call. There was another body found outside the florist again. Lisbon sighed. She knew what this meant. They had a serial killer on their hands.

When the team finally arrived bright eyed and bushy tailed at the crime scene, vests and all the victim was identified by Chris. "We have Sally Reeves here, 35 she was a supplier of flowers to the florist." Lisbon explained to the team. Once again there were three shots to the heart and the brass was still there. And the Rhododendron was in her hands as well. Jane picked up on Lisbon's tension. "What's wrong Lisbon?" Jane asked.

"I got another flower arrangement this morning." She told him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Impossible!" He told her.

"What?" She rebutted.

"Well I didn't think the killer would carry on with the flowers." Jane told her. She looked at him suspiciously. "But if all your worried about is the flowers why are you so tense?" Jane asked. Lisbon paused before pulling out the card attacked with the flowers before handing it to Jane. Passing it around the group the team winced at what the person wrote. "I…I 'm sure the killer is sending me the flowers." Lisbon told her team.

"We don't know that for sure. What were the flowers?" Jane asked her

"They were Lilacs and Daisy's." she told him, hoping this was good.

"Daisy's mean innocence while Lilac's mean first love." Jane told her. "I'm sorry Lisbon. But I think the killer is sending you the flowers." Jane replied. Instantly feeling bad for her. "And by the sounds of it. The killer is in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **OkayThank you to Kuhlama and nikkicater for your review. Hope you like the next bit. Sorry it's very late. **Disclaimer: **it's not my show.

Lisbon felt sick to the pit of her stomach. This may be her job but that was just wrong! The killer was in love with her. Just the thought was enough to bring on a new wave of nausea. Was she responsible for the deaths of these innocent people? She silently sent a prayer to God saying if she was responsible to forgive her for what she did. Ending the silent prayer she turned to her team. "Okay, let's see what we can get from this crime scene then we'll head back." Lisbon ordered. The team didn't bother arguing with her. They just did what they were told.

They found no new evidence at the crime scene so they headed back to the office. The minute she walked into the office Lisbon saw the new flowers she got today. All she wanted to do was find the person who sent her these flowers and tell them she wasn't interested. To stop killing innocent people and to go away. She had to settle to throwing the flowers away. The bin was in the bullpen and the team saw her coming in with the flowers and throwing them in the bin without a thought in the world for them. Walking away again she went back into her office and sat down. Emotionally drained from the day.

She didn't realise when he came in but before she knew it there was a cup of coffee in front of her. Just the way she liked it. She looked up and found Jane standing there. "Thank you." She told him gratefully.

"You know it's not your fault Teresa. You're not responsible for the murders. Just because this person kills for you it doesn't make you a murderer." Jane replied.

"I know Jane. I just can't help feeling responsible." She opened up to him. For once Jane didn't see the tough as nails, not afraid of anything, following the rules senior agent Lisbon. He saw the venerable, afraid, worried Teresa. And all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was okay. That he would find the person who did this and make them pay if it made her feel better. All he wanted to do was make Lisbon feel okay. He knew what it felt like to think that people were murdered because of you. His wife and daughter. Their deaths weighed down on him like a ton of bricks each day. The feeling was horrible. It was indescribably agony. And he didn't want to feel Lisbon was going through the same thing.

"I promise I will find the person who did this to you Lisbon. I promise I will." He repeated the point for effect and emphasis.

"I know you will Jane." Lisbon replied.

Lisbon wasn't even sure if she wanted to go into her office today. The killer could have been last night while she was at home and she didn't want to want to find out. She cursed herself for feeling like this. She was so independent. But right now she was sure she couldn't enter the office without a member of the team. Instead she decided to go and sit at Jane's desk. She was convinced the wayward consultant hadn't used it since he joined the team. But before she could do anything Jane appeared. "Morning Lisbon." Jane told her as he snuck up behind her. She jumped out of her skin but when she realised it was Jane she calmed down again.

"Jane. Damn it Jane you scared the crap out of me." Lisbon told him.

"It'll all be safe. I promise. Look I know you're nervous about going in there. I'll come in with you." Jane replied. She nodded and unlocked the door with her key. She looked around the office and to her relief she found her office bare of floral arrangements. Releasing a breath she didn't even realise she was holding Lisbon got on with her everyday life.

At 9 o'clock Lisbon got a knock on the door. Opening she found Timmy standing there. "I have something here for you Agent Lisbon." Timmy replied awkwardly. "Just sign here." He handed her a clip board. She signed her name on the dotted line and Timmy handed her over a bunch of flowers and left. Lisbon's stomach took a turn for the worst. Looking at the flowers she spotted the card. Plucking it out of the bouquet she read it. "Another present for you my love." Lisbon just stood at the door stunned by the flowers. Van Pelt walked over and gasped. Signalling for the team to come over. Lisbon didn't say anything; she just handed over the card.

"So what do the flowers mean?" Rigsby asked.

"The first flowers are Jasmine flowers meaning grace and elegance. The second flowers are Pansy's meaning loving thoughts." Jane explained. No one said anything as Lisbon dumped the flowers in the bin. It was at that point her phone rang. Answering it she was greeted with more bad news. Another body was found dead this morning.

**Authors note: **Good, bad in between, let me know. And apologies for it being late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**: Thank you to Kuhlama, jamhead (Firstly I love hearing from fellow authors and secondly the rambling reviews are often the best ones), my anonymous reviewer, nikicarter and mentalmeg911 for your reviews. Here's the next bit and I apologise for it being late. **Disclaimer:** It's not my show.

The team arrived at the flower shop to find a body out back again. "That's Chris." Lisbon noted. Looking at the man that was so helpful during their investigation. Now he was dead with three to the heart with the brass still in and a Rhododendron in hand.

"Okay this is getting out of hand." Lisbon noted. "How come this killer has everything on us but we have nothing on them?"

"I'd admit it is a little creepy." Jane admitted. Looking around to see if he could pick up anything from the crime scene.

"Lisbon look." Jane pointed to the lock on the back door. The killer had smashed it off in a frenzied attack, trying to get inside. The team walked into the shop and found it rampaged. Flowers were everywhere on the floor and trodden over.

"Was this done in an attempt to get away?" Van Pelt asked.

"No look on the displays. Lilacs, Daisies, Jasmines and Pansies. If I'm not mistaken the flower's Lisbon has been given by the killer." Jane replied.

"So the killer was in here, getting flowers for you boss. They don't have a key but they've been getting the flowers from here." Rigsby noted.

"So we look over the records and find out who go the flowers that match the one's Lisbon was given." Jane said.

"Alright take the files lets head back and work from there." Lisbon order

Once the team arrived back at the CBI headquarters they immediately went to work tracking down the killer. Lisbon went into her office. But sitting on her sofa was a very shifty looking Timmy. "Timmy can I help you?" Lisbon asked.

"You threw the flowers away. The one's I brought in. And the others. Why?" Timmy asked. A trace of hurt in his voice.

"Timmy there not important to me." Lisbon admitted. She saw him look up with a look of pure rage on his face.

"What! I chose those flowers especially for you! I thought you cared!" He shouted as he sprung at Lisbon. Timmy was awkward looking but he did have a good height difference to her. Before Lisbon could react Timmy had a grip on her and she suddenly felt a pressure on her neck.

"Move so much as a centimetre without my say so and I'm going to make sure it's the last more you make." Timmy threatened. It didn't take a genius to figure he had a knife at Lisbon's throat. Using her as a human shield he moved her towards the door.

"Open the door Lisbon. And take me towards the team." He whispered in her ear. She opened the door with a shaky hand. Looking towards the bullpen she entered with Timmy in view. "Any so much as move or try to get her out my hands I murder her." Timmy shouted at the stunned officers. As if to prove his point he increased the pressure on the blade on Lisbon's neck and the first drop of her crimson blood trickled down. Not in gushes but it was enough to prove he wasn't playing.

"Timmy. Why are you doing this?" Lisbon asked. Her voice shaky and clearly with fear attached.

"I love you. Your cases, everything you do I've followed all of them. On the news, in papers. I've gone back to when you first started. I read every article on the William McTear case. All of your articles since you became involved in Sacramento. Ray found out. He said I was obsessed. He teased me about it every day." Timmy took a breath before he carried on. "Then a few days ago he came to me laughing, saying he'd had to do a delivery. To a Teresa Lisbon. You. He joked saying he'd met you and He was going there again today. That couldn't happen. So I shot him. And took the delivery. Then the person never sent you a bunch of flowers. So I made up my own. And I killed. Just so you'd keep investigating." Timmy poured out the plan. While Van Pelt had stood in fear and Cho and Rigsby appeared to be planning something Jane was sneaking around the back.

"But you ungrateful woman. You didn't appreciate them did you? DID YOU?" Timmy shouted as he applied more pressure to the blade and more blood started to come out of the cut. "No." Lisbon whispered. Trying to ignore the pain in her neck.

All the while Jane had managed to sneak around back without Timmy noticing. He nodded to Rigsby and Cho and took a silent breath in. Quick as a flash he ripped of the arm pressing the knife to Lisbon's neck and she managed to stumble away. She was immediately caught by Van Pelt as Cho and Rigsby went to help Jane. The knife fell from Timmy's hand and Cho tackled him to the floor while Rigsby cuffed him. Jane ran over to Lisbon.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Gently prying her hands away from the cut on her neck that was now bleeding quite a bit. "Okay I think it's time someone went to the doctor's" Jane admitted as he took Lisbon away from the room and towards the lift. Ignoring her arguments and not giving the slightest bit of attention to Timmy, who was now being shoved rather violently into a holding room.

After being checked out by the doctor and having several stitches added to the cut in her neck Lisbon was allowed to go home. She headed straight to the office and assured her team she was fine before going to sort out the paperwork. Half an hour in and a mug of steaming hot coffee was put in front of her.

"Thank you Jane. For everything you did today." Lisbon realised in everything she was caught up in she hadn't thanked the Consultant.

"That's okay Lisbon." Jane admitted before he stole her file she was working on so she could talk.

"Jane." Lisbon's voice stared to creep into the I'm annoyed stage.

"I never admitted something during the case." Jane told her. She looked at him hesitantly but motioned for him to carry on. "The first bunch of flowers you got… They were from me." Lisbon's breath hitched in her throat. "I'd sent them to you in hope you'd figure them out. And the second bunch was mine as well. But the second I saw them with the Rhododendrons I stopped sending them. Afraid the killer was latching onto you." Jane tried to make sense of what he just did. He just admitted feelings to his firecracker of a boss.

"Jane. I didn't know." Lisbon managed to get out.

"Well now you do." Jane replied giving her his trademark grin.

"Jane…I have feeling s for you to. I have for a long time. Longer than I should have. But you were mourning…" Her eyes instinctively went to his ring finger. Only to find nothing there. "You ring?" She questioned.

"I realised… I've mourned for too long now. And I realised my wife… She'd want me to move on." Jane replied as he pulled out a single red rose and handing it to her. "Red roses mean passionate love." Jane told her.

"Jane… It's lovely. Thank you." Lisbon blushed.

"Now I always said seducing you over a meal would be very sophomoric but I'm in that kind of mood tonight. So Miss Teresa Lisbon will you accompany me tonight on my dinner date." Jane asked her.

"Mr Patrick Jane I think I shall." Lisbon grinned at Jane before he leaned in and gave Lisbon a passion filled kiss on the lips.

**Authors note: **There we go! First mentalist fanfiction done! Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all of the loyal readers and reviewers who have carried on reading this even though I'm late putting it up. And sorry for the long chapter length. There didn't seem a good point to stop. *Hands out hugs and cookies to everyone* Thanks again! Bouncing off the walls again.


End file.
